


climbing the piers of the expressway

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: When we were young enough to be a boy and girl





	climbing the piers of the expressway

Beautiful are the boy's scars on this man's arms.  
So strong when they're wrapped around me.  
Three bridges lead me to you, and no fuel to burn.  
So I torch them. I'm glad it's over; it gives me  
time to express myself.


End file.
